This invention relates to a thermometer probe, more particularly to a thermometer probe for sensing temperature of a variety of liquids.
It is well known that a thermometer probe is used to sense the temperatures of various kinds of liquids, such as water under quality control in a filtration plant, and alcohol and soy sauce in the process of brewing. It is also well known that a thermometer probe for sensing the temperatures of such liquids is provided with water-resistant configuration. Heretofore, such a thermometer probe has had a complicated water-resistant configuration as shown in FIG. 6. A temperature sensing element (temperature sensor) 2 connected to lead 1 is coated with layers 3a and 3b made of silicon, epoxy resin, and polyurethane resin, further provided with cap 5 made of a material such as aluminum, acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene copolymer (ABS), and polyvinyl chloride (PVC), and filled with an adhesive such as epoxy resin 4.
In the foregoing configuration, however, it is quite difficult to reduce the size of the probe and its manufacturing cost due to the use of dipping layers 3a and 3b, together with protection cap 5. In addition, in view of the operability or mobility of the probe, the length of the protection cap 5 is required to be less than 200 millimeters. Since no waterproof coating extends beyond the waterproof cap, no portion, other than the limited portion of the probe corresponding to protection cap 5, can be immersed in liquids. Thus, in the conventional configuration as shown in FIG. 6, it is quite difficult to sense the temperature of a liquid to be sensed in a convenient location.
It is, accordingly, a primary object of this invention to provide a thermometer probe which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages.
Another object is to provide a thermometer probe which is reduced both in size and cost.
It is still another object to provide a thermometer probe in which the portion to be immersed in liquids is not limited.
A further object is to provide a thermometer probe which can keep sensing the temperature of a desired location in the liquid over a long time period.
According to one aspect of this invention, there is provided a thermometer probe comprising a temperature sensing element for sensing the temperature of an object to be sensed, a conductive member connected to said temperature sensing element for transferring the sensed temperature to a thermometer main body, an insulating member for coating said conductive member, and a sheath member for enclosing said temperature sensing element, conductive member and insulating member, wherein the opening end of said sheath member is welded.
Other objects and numerous advantages of the thermometer probe according to this invention will become apparent from the following description when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.